Not all Slytherin is Evil
by T-Rex06
Summary: The Noble House of Slytherin is full of Death Eaters and Evil. Wrong, two people set out to prove that saying is incorrect. AU. OC/HG, HP/FD, RW/LL, OC/NL, DM/AG


**Not all Slytherin is Evil**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in it, except for my original characters. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**_

_A/N: This story is set in an__ up-to-date alternative universe with Hermione being born in 1990, not in 1979. There will be references to technology around at the time the story is set. Hermione is four years older than normal, and is not close friends with Harry. The story mostly follows the canon plot line but with a few differences, which will be shown. The prologue will be in third person, however the rest of the story will be from my OC Point of View._

_**Prologue**_

_**19**__**th**__** September 1990: Hope Hospital Manchester**_

"_Well Done Mrs Granger, you have given birth to a wonderful baby girl, what are you going to call her?"_

"_Hermione Jean Granger"_

_**6**__**th**__** June 1991: Whiston Hospital Liverpool**_

"_Con__gratulations Mrs Travis, you have been blessed with a baby boy, what is his name going to be?"_

"_Daniel Liam Travis"_

_**September 1**__**st**__** 2002: The Great Hall at Hogwarts**_

"_Now, when I call your name, I expect you to come forward and sit on the stool, whilst I place the sorting hat on your head."_

"_Hermione Granger"_

"_Now what do we have here, brave, very brave and a certain love of books, ahh, what's this a real bit of ambition, I know where I'll place you. __**SLYTHERIN.**_

"_Daniel Travis"_

" _Now what do we have here, loyalty, lots of it, and a thirst for knowledge, lots of courage and bravery. Woah, and lots of ambition and slyness, well it had better be __**SLYTHERIN.**_

**Chapter 1 **

Hey, my name is Lord Daniel Travis, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Travis. Now, your probably saying there is no house of that name, let me tell you, there is. It was dormant for hundreds of years because the last head of house died, and the heir he produced was a squib, so the line went dormant until there was once again a Travis who was magic. That Travis is me. However, becoming the head of the House of Travis wasn't easy and I'll tell you later why. Anyway let me now tell you all about my life, and how I met a young shy girl in Slytherin all those years ago, and changed the perceptive of Slytherin house forever.

**Slytherin Dungeons September 1****st**** 2002**

My god that was fun, sitting on a stool and having a worn out hat placed on my head to tell me what house I will be based in for the next seven years. Who would have thought it would be in a house full of big headed idiots and stuck up toffs. Oh, well at least there is one person who seems O.K. no one seemed to want to talk to her at the feast and it puzzled me, why? I'm going to find out. I approach her and gently tap her on the shoulder. She turns quickly and gazes at me, she then blushes and ducks her head, that's strange, anyway time to see what's wrong. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may." The young girl replies

"My names Daniel Travis and I was wondering what your name is and why all the kids seemed to ignore you."

"My names Hermione Granger, and to answer your question, it's because I'm a muggleborn, or Mudblood as they call me."

"Mudblood, what does that mean?"

"It means 'Dirty Blood', which roughly translates that I'm not a pureblood because my parents are non-magical, so therefore, I'm dirty." Hermione replied, trying to hold her tears back.

"Well I don't care if you're a muggleborn, or a pureblood, I would be honoured if you would be my friend." I say and hold my hand out.

"I would like that." she replies, and shakes my hand, not knowing that our friendship would become something greater later on.

**Chapter 2: ****The following years: 2002-2006**

The years that followed that meeting were good for Hermione and myself, at first Hermione was ridiculed by everyone in Slytherin, however I soon put a stop to that by telling them that if they had a problem, they could see me. They stopped bugging her after that. Our first year ended with Hermione being top of the year and me following close behind her. The summer that year was good, because we met up regularly and went to places together like Alton Towers and Blackpool Pleasure Beach. The start of our second year was better for us because we found out that our head of house a Severus Snape, had developed a cure for lycanthropy and quit his job as the Potions professor and moved to America to work for the American Ministry. Our new head of house was a lady called Septima Vector, who taught Arithmancy, which I later discovered Hermione loved. She enforced a no bullying rule in the house, which shut all the bigots up and made Hermione's life a lot easier. I also this year made the Quidditch team as a beater, it was fun whacking those Bludgers. Hermione once again finished top of the year, and I again came second. That summer was good for me because I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Our third and fourth years went the same as the first two years, but the summer after my fourth year is when I got a huge surprise.

**Travis House 6****th**** June 2006**

I awoke this morning to find a beautiful girl laying next to me, and a scary owl looking at me. I moved slowly, so not to disturb Hermione, we haven't had any sort of sexual contact, but we sleep in the same bed all the time, and make my way over to the scary owl. "What this?" I say to myself and remove the letter attached to it's leg. As I do that the owl zooms of and leaves me half naked and holding a letter. I shake my head and look at the seal, and notice it's from Gringotts. I break the seal on the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Travis_

_It has come to our attention that today is your 15__th__ Birthday and we at Gringotts would like you to come in for an inheritance test. This inheritance test is there so we can see if you are able to claim the mantle of Head of House Travis. This house is crucial to us because it enables us to stop Albus Dumbledore controlling the Wizengamont, therefore stopping him from having a hand in our business._

_Please tick the yes box if you can come to the bank, as a portkey will be sent to you and activate at precisely 12pm._

_Yours_

_SnapJaw_

_Head Accountant of the House of Travis_

I look at the letter in shock, I could be the head of a noble house, I think to myself. I am brought out of my musings by my girlfriend wrapping her arms around my waist and asking what the letter is. I tell her and she says that I should tell my parents. They in turn say that I should tick yes, but ask if I could take my sister with me, she was starting Hogwarts in the summer and would need her equipment.

So at 11 am I pick up a quill and tick yes, and at 12 a portkey arrives and activates with my sister, Hermione and myself gripping on for dear life. We land in a huge office and look up to see a goblin staring back at us.

"Ahh, you must be Daniel Travis, I am SnapJaw, and I believe we are here for the inheritance test."

"Yes, I believe we are, can I introduce you to my sister, Lauren Travis and my girlfriend Hermione Granger."

"Charmed, so would you please prick your finger here." SnapJaw said and held a needle over a bowl and stirred my blood into a mixture. "Now, here are your results." He handed me a piece of Parchment and I was shocked at what I saw.

_**Inheritance Test results for Daniel Travis**_

_**Blood Status: Half Blood**_

_**House of Travis: Head of House**_

_**House of Locksley: Head of House**_

_**House of Ravenclaw: Head of House**_

_**Vaults Available for Claim:**_

_**Travis Vault: **_

_**100,000,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Travis Family Library**_

_**3 Family Wands**_

_**Travis Family Jewellery**_

_**Portkey's to Travis Castle: Scotland, Travis Keep: 123 Park Avenue New York City and Travis Summer House: Bondai Beach Australia**_

_**Locksley Vault:**_

_**1,**__**000,000 Galleons**_

_**Bow and Arrows of Robin of Locksley**_

_**Portkey to Locksley Manor: Forest of Dean, England (Under Fidelius Charm)**_

_**Ravenclaw Vault:**_

_**Ravenclaw Family Library**_

_**Wand of Ravenclaw**_

I was shocked, but what I was told next made me realise how much Hermione and myself love each other. "Lord Travis, there is a clause in the Travis House law, which states that as Head, you must have a wife within the next year, is that a problem?" SnapJaw asked. I turned to Hermione and she had what must have been one of the biggest grins, I have ever seen. I then got down on one knee and asked.

"Hermione, over the past four years, we have shown Hogwarts that not all of Slytherin house is evil, and know we can do so mush more, as I'm the head of a house, if you say yes, we can stay together all the time in one room, so Hermione will you Marry me?" I asked a sparkly eyed Hermione. She turned and looked at my sister, who had the biggest grin I have ever seen, and said one word.

"Yes." She then pounced on me and kissed me straight on the lips. What we didn't know was that a golden nimbus was surrounding us, and only stopped when we broke apart.

"Well Lord Travis, I believe the Lady Travis has been accepted by the Travis Family magic and the family magic has decided to marry you there and then, so let me be the first to congratulate you both and wish you the best of luck." A smiling SnapJaw said. I looked at him, grinned and then snogged my wife for all that it's worth. My sister just laughed.

After we had visited the vaults and gathered things from each of them, the wands in particular were a surprise because all three of the Travis wands accepted us and the Ravenclaw wand merged with my wand and my Travis Family wand to form a super wand made from I think white willow and oak, and have a core of liquefied Phoenix Fire, Dragon Heartstring and Werewolf fur. Before leaving the bank I asked the goblins to place one million galleons in a trust for my sister, and to limit her withdrawal amount to five thousand galleons a term. We then got all of our school supplies and made our way home, where Hermione and myself told our parents about what happened at the bank. All they did was laugh and say that it was going to happen sooner or later. Lauren just went to her room and practiced some spells, great thing that no tracking charms on Family wands.

**Chapter 3: The next three years**

The next three years were fun for my wife, myself and our families. Firstly the sorting of my sister was great because everyone, and by everyone I mean a little ginger boy called Ronald Weasley and a small scrawny boy called Harry Potter, assumed that because I am a Slytherin, I am evil and therefore my sister is evil. She had a great time laughing at them when she was placed in Gryffindor with Harry. The Weasley boy was placed in Hufflepuff, which I thought was hilarious, he moaned and cried for a half hour because he wasn't in Gryffindor, that was until a blond haired lad called Draco was placed there with him told him to shut up and get a life.

The second thing that was fun, was watching old man Dumbledore shaking when he was informed that I was now Lord Travis and Hermione was Lady Travis, and that we would make sure that any goings on were reported to the board. I swore to myself that he was going to have a heart attack.

Anyway, the three years flew by, Hermione and myself were Prefects, the first husband and wife team in Hogwarts recent history, Lauren made friends with a boy called Neville, young Draco, who hated his father, and Harry, who later overcame his feelings about Slytherin after talking to Hermione and myself. I later found out that Lauren and her friends had stopped some guy called Voldemort and saved the Philosophers Stone. The second year, Hermione and myself were sent on an exchange program with Beauxbatons and spent a year in France. When we got back, Lauren told me that Harry had killed a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and that she had discovered Slytherin's Journal, which I pocketed and read through with Hermione. Our Last year, Hermione and myself were named Head Boy and Girl and were charged with protecting Hogwarts from the dangerous criminal Sirius Black., who I later discovered was Harry's godfather and innocent. This was proven by my sister catching the real criminal trying to escape. She hit him in the privates with an 'Explosive Castrado' hex and blew his privates to bits, she later told me that she will use it on any man who pisses her off, god help any men who dare to cheat on her. Anyway, Lupin who was the D.A.D.A professor and Black caught him, and presented him to Dumbledore, this therefore freed Sirius, which made Harry happy. I also discovered that my sister was in a relationship with young Longbottom, wasn't surprised but I warned him not to cheat on her, he took it to heart and ran off to tell her how much he loved her.

Hermione and myself graduated that year and were approached by the American Ministry to work for them. After conferring with our families, we agreed and Hermione and myself left for the land of the free.

**Chapter 4: The American Years**

The next three years were fun for Hermione and myself. We met our old professor Snape, and started our work in the American DMLE. Hermione with her thirteen NEWTS was easily the smartest, but me with twelve NEWTS, made sure that the jobs we got were better than the basic Auror. I received letters from my sister throughout the time telling me how in her fourth year, the Tri-Wizard tournament had been held, and Harry had won, however Lord Voldemort had returned. She also told me that Harry had started dating a veela called Fleur Delacour, and that she had made friends with Ron Weasley and how he had started dating a girl called Luna Lovegood. She also informed me that Neville had asked her to marry him and she had said yes. That would have shocked me if my parents hadn't told me the day before.

She told me that in her fifth year, there was a toad woman called Umbridge who was in control of the school, and made her write lines with a blood quill. That didn't last long because said toad woman disappeared and was swiftly thrown into Alcatraz for her crimes. Teach her to mess with my sister. Also this year Hermione got pregnant and gave birth to twins. We called them Zhane Adam and Emma Alice. Lauren was thrilled and sent loads of gifts for them. I sent her pictures of them and told her that she would see them soon. She did, she visited us the next day via portkey and proceeded to single-handedly take over.

However the sixth year is when it all went up the swanny river. Dumbledore got himself cursed getting things called Horcruxes. Now we at the American Ministry know what they are and how to destroy them, however the British don't and things got worse for the British when Dumbledore was killed by Sirius' cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. However, what Lauren told me in her letter, it was not before he was disarmed by a girl called Pansy Parkinson. I remember her as a pug faced girl who had very few friends. I was also told how Bellatrix nearly killed Sirius, but as he was falling he fell and hit his head. I was told that is what saved him.

Anyway, after seeing the confirmation that Dumbledore was dead, mine and Hermione's parents fled the country and moved to the U.S.A with us. Lauren didn't and stayed with Neville, I decided that I would go over and join the fight, as did Hermione. So we joined a group of freedom fighters that the Americans called the Angelis Knights. We trained for six months flat and arrived back in England for the final battle.

**The Battle of Hogwarts **__

When we arrived at the battlefield, we were shocked at what we saw, bodies were flung everywhere, I couldn't find anyone. So to help us out, Hermione said "Expecto Patronum" and sent the Patronus off to find anyone we knew, luckily we found Neville and he filled us in on what had happened. Just as he had finished Voldemort's army appeared and the battle I guess re-commenced. There were killing curses flying around like beams of light, and we were being backed into a corner. I saw Hermione battling some old witch who I can guess was Bellatrix and I saw Lauren, Neville, Ron, Draco and Luna battling a whole list of fierce death eaters. I was battling one called Augustus Rookwood. Just as I had finished him off, I heard a cheer go up and saw that Harry had finished Voldemort off for good, so it seemed all was right in the world.

**Epilogue**

So there we go, that's how a shy girl changed my life. That's why I'm stood here on platform 9 ¾ sending my children off to Hogwarts for the first time. Hermione and myself had two more children a boy called Daniel jnr and a girl called Rose, who was Hermione's little girl through and through.

Lauren married Neville and had three kids called Sam, James and Emma, they all looked like Lauren but they had Neville's temperament.

Harry married Fleur and had three kids. Robert, Al and Lily, who looked like Harry expect for Lily who looked like Fleur.

Ron married Luna and had many children and Draco married a young girl called Astoria and had a boy who he called Scorpius.

Looking back, I think that my wife and I can say that not all Slytherin's are evil and I think our life shows that.

**A/N: There we go, my first one-shot, I hope it's O.K. Please review and leave constructive criticism if needed. NO FLAMES.**

**T-REX06 **__


End file.
